The Broken Demon
by FlawsUpper
Summary: Naruto has been hated all his life, yet he pulled through, so far... Naruto just turned 7 years old, and another beating ensues. Yet this one is worse than ever before. Naruto breaks, now will he persevere or just become what the villagers of Konoha feared the most...
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

"normal speech"

 _'thinking'_

stating the obvious

" **DEMON SPEECH"**

 ** _'DEMON THINKING'_**

 **Chapter 1**

 **FLASHBACK**

Naruto is being chased down the street by a group of 20 to 30 villagers, Naruto couldn't tell because he was running so fast. _'Man, I gotta get out of here quick, these guys look like they wanna kill me'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'Oh, if I remember correctly I can ditch these guys through this shortcut, I hope'_ Luck wasn't on Naruto's side today because the alley he went down was a dead end, as Naruto approached the dead end he knew he wasn't getting away without being hurt. Naruto decided that the best idea would be just to curl up and take the beating. The first villager to walk up to him looked like he had too much to drink and said, "Aww did the demon give up already? looks like this won't be as fun", and started to kick Naruto relentlessly. No matter how much he screamed the villagers kept beating him worse and worse, screaming the word, "DEMON" the whole time. Naruto kept telling himself reasons he wasn't, but if so many people hated him he had to have done something absolutely horrible. The Chunin shinobi that were supposed to help protect the citizens of Konoha joined in, one skinny Chunin with stark black hair flicked a kunai toward Naruto. It pierced Naruto right in the groin, Naruto gasped as 5 more kunai struck him in several other places, Naruto managed to utter a last few words before he faded to black. "Why?... I will kill you all!"

(mindscape)

Naruto awoke in a sewer like hallway leading to seemingly nowhere. _'Am I dead?'_ He followed it for a while before it opened up into what looked like a cage, held back by a single piece of paper with the word seal on it. Naruto could only hear one thing, deep breathing so he asked "Is anyone there?" Suddenly a large red eye with slitted pupils popped open the unnamed creature then said **"If you want to live then you will want to listen to me now, ask questions after we get out, you will need to rip part of the seal off so i can heal you, understand?"** Naruto just nodded and without thinking did as he was told, ' _I might just die but before I do I still want to kill everyone in konoha, well besides jiji' **'hmm, the way he just did as he was told is surprising, this might be fun'**_ When Naruto ripped the seal he felt the biggest rush of energy in his life.

=Author's Note=

So this was my first chapter, I wanted to get into it short and sweet. Don't worry though it will get longer as it goes along. Write your ideas of how the story should go from here, it may not seem M rated yet but believe me fucked up stuff will happen, when is the question. Alright ya boy is signing off, peace.


	2. Chapter 2

"speech"

' _thought_ '

 **"DEMON SPEECH"**

 _ **"DEMON**_ **THOUGHT"**

Naruto woke up to see his assailants mangled corpses in front of him. He then looked down to see himself covered in blood. ' _their dead bodies are here, I had to have done this_ ' one corpse in particular stood out, ' _hey, that's the Chunin that stabbed my dick_ ' the corpse was only identifiable by Naruto because of the memories slowly coming back to him. Otherwise the corpse had it's face smashed in and body parts strewn about. Naruto saw a piece of broken glass and looked at his reflection, to say he was shocked would be an understatement. His naturally long canines grew to be about twice the size they were earlier, his eyes were now the same as the creature he spoke to earlier, and his hair was much more spiky and feral. **"like the new look?"** "HEY WHO'S THERE?" **"hey don't yell its me the 'creature' from earlier, now that you ripped the seal I can talk to you from in here and I can hear your thoughts."** _'oh that's cool I guess, what do we do now?'_ **"well, knowing Sarutobi he will defend you no matter what you say, just say that the kyuubi saved you and that they attacked first."** _'yeah that sounds like the best idea... WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WERE THE KYUUBI!?'_ _ **'SHIT'**_ **"yes I did but just say that the chunin told you or something, ok"** _'I guess i'm just supposed to take it lightly then?'_ **"not supposed to, you have to if you just think about me all day how are you supposed to do other things later"** ** _'that i make you do later, heheheh'_** _'that makes sense, lets just go'_

(Hey so here is Chapter 2 I hope you like the way it is going so far...)

 _~FlawsUpper_


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Demon Speech"**

 _ **'Demon Thought'**_

 **CHAPTER 3**

Sarutobi was having a fairly decent day until one of his executives came in and told him that there has been a mass murder in an alleyway. "when did this occur?" he said. "this morning, we have already sent ANBU to look for clues and clean up the mess." she said. Just then Naruto walked in still covered in blood, there was a few seconds of complete silence as Sarutobi put two and two together. He told the executive to leave which she gladly did. "Naruto tell me everything that happened." Naruto did as he was told and said to him everything except the part about him actually wanting to kill them or the encounter with Kyuubi. "Naruto, there have been some change to your appearance if you haven't noticed." Naruto had completely forgotten about that so he played it off as if he didn't know how it happened. "yeah, I kinda noticed that too but I don't feel any different. I seriously don't know how it happened." Sarutobi contemplated it for a minute before deciding to believe him. After all he had no reason to lie right? "Alright Naruto, I am choosing to believe your side of what happened over what it could be." Naruto then said, "Thanks, not many people believe, or for that matter like me, so it means a lot." Naruto then left the hokage building and left for his apartment. Sarutobi knew by how Naruto wasn't ecstatic about how he was let off the hook that something had changed in his personality too, he just didn't know what.

Naruto flopped onto his makeshift bed and drifted off to sleep, when he awoke he was in the all too familiar place in front of Kyuubi's cage. "hey, what did you call me in here for Kyuubi?" **"I called you from your slumber to tell you what changes will be happening in the next few years."** "oh, ok well just tell me what they are because we don't have all night ya know." **"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU FEEBLE BRAT!... as I was saying some of the changes that are going to occur are as follows, your ability to learn and memorize things and ability for your physical strength will increase massively, your demeanor towards normal situations will change as well in a much darker manor, and finally and most important, you will become a half-demon and eventually, with constant exposure to my chakra, a full demon."** "does this effect if i can still join the academy next year?" **"no, but you have to prepared for it so i'm taking you under my wing and gonna train you for the next year. But be warned it will not be easy."** "I am willing to work for it, I won't give up until I get to destroy this village for what they have done" **_'hmm, It seems that darker influences are already taking effect, I wasn't even expecting it to take effect for a couple more months'_** **"very well then, training begins tomorrow morning"** And with that being said Naruto left with new feelings that he had never felt before, hate, and trust. He now trusts Kyuubi to take up on his training, and now has decided he hate the village he once loved. With that thought ringing through his mind he drifted back off to sleep.

Author's Notes-

If you don't like the way the story is going so far just post a review or read another story, I can't improve if you guys dont help...

 _~FlawsUpper_


End file.
